Cradle
by HaloGatomon
Summary: My second Bulma/Vegeta song fic. Please R& R.


Disclaimer~This message is short and sweet; I don't own DBZ.  
  
Author's Note~This Bulma/Vegeta song fic, my second one, is dedicated to another great friend of mine, Kara(aka-KaraXIII). If you want, go check out her fics cause they are fab! Kara, thanks for being a fantastic friend to me! ^-^  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Cradle  
  
Bulma walked up to the top of the stairs and silently listened. Soft, low tone moans from downstairs had disturbed her sleep and she felt quietly worried at who it might be. She had a good idea of who it was, but she had no idea why. She seemed almost like a ghost as she descended the dark humble stairs and into the atmospherically creepy front room. Bulma's gaze went up to the window. Gentle wisps of moonlight shone weakly through the curtains and fell upon the sofa where Vegeta lay. Bulma mentally cursed herself for not noticing sooner that her lover had left their room. She walked angelically up behind the sofa and stared affectionately at her sleeping Prince. It was only then, when she looked harder, she noticed the sweat pouring down his face, his clenched fists and tiny tears forming in his eyes. Bulma whisked around to the front of the sofa. Delicately she lifted Vegeta up slightly, sat down on the end of the sofa and then placed his upper part of his body against her soft chest, somehow managing to do it without disturbing him. Leaning down, Bulma whispered ever so quietly in his ear.  
  
"Vegeta, please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me where you hurt. I'll be here to heal you, I'll never leave you."  
  
I will rock you like a baby lover  
Cradled in my arms  
I will keep you safe from danger  
Shelter you from harm  
There will never be another lover  
Treat you like I do  
We can drift into forever on a love that's made for two  
Don't you ever say this love's not special  
Don't you ever think it's not essential baby  
  
Bulma recognised that Vegeta's nightmare was becoming more pronounced through his weak struggles. Twisting and turning in Bulma's gentle grasp, his face scrunched up more, as though in some sort of pain-wracked torment. Bulma could never stand to see Vegeta like this. It torn at her heart and she could already feel small tears prick her face like bitter thorns. But the answer to her question would all too quickly and painfully answered.  
  
"No! Don't….don't touch her! Leave her alone!" Vegeta moaned, his nightmare turning ever more sinister by the second which scared Bulma no end.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma softly whispered, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
Mirroring his own pain, Vegeta's tears grew and began trickling like a tiny stream down his face.  
  
"No! No Frieza your wrong!"  
  
I was only thinking of you  
Hoping you were thinking of me  
Two hearts beating just like   
One against the world, baby  
I am always dreaming of you  
Hoping you are dreaming of me  
I could never live one day without your love  
  
Bulma gasped quietly at the mention of Frieza's name. She knew all too well the terrible things he had caused and what he had done to create the tragic and destructive of the Prince's existance. As Vegeta continued to struggle, Bulma could almost feel like she was sharing his dream, experiencing the terrible events as an outsider who'd fallen into this circling nightmare. She could see Vegeta, she could see Frieza, and much to her shock she saw herself. Bulma instantly knew that Vegeta was unconsciously opening himself up to her. For the first time she was learning more about her lover in 60 seconds than she had done in the past few years. Her glance quickly shifted back to the demon dream. She saw that Frieza had her dream form held by the throat and Vegeta was desperately trying to save her.  
  
"Now this pathetic weakling shall die!" Frieza laughed sinisterly, squeezing hard on Bulma's throat.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" Vegeta screamed out to the erupting world around him.  
  
Bulma quickly realised that this was taking place on Namek, when it was close to exploding. As she looked around, much to her horror, she saw the bodies of Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. Without doubt she knew that Frieza had killed them. Now Vegeta was having to face Frieza alone and try to save her at the same time. Bulma felt like beating up Frieza herself. She also wanted to wrap her arms around Vegeta and tell him that she was okay, but she knew it was vain to try to do so.  
  
I will kiss you like an angel, baby  
Cradled in my wings  
I will take you up to heaven  
Show you precious things  
If you promise that you love me  
If you promise that you care  
I will be here for you always  
And forever this I swear  
Don't you ever say this love's not special  
Don't you ever think it's not essential, baby  
  
"You never stop Frieza!" Vegeta yelled, catching Bulma's attention again. "First Kakarot, then his son and two Baka friends, now you take the life of the woman! You delight in causing death, destruction, pain and suffering!"  
  
"Why Vegeta, it appears you have feelings for the girl." Frieza taunted.  
  
Bulma gasped in realisation. Could it possible be that this was when their love had all started? The first sparks of love were lit here? On Namek?   
  
"She's your weakness Vegeta, and I thought the mighty Prince of the Saiyans was immortal and had no weaknesses. You are a fool and you shall perish along with everyone else!" Frieza yelled, laughing insanely.  
  
"I don't care!" Vegeta yelled, his voice echoing through out the entire universe. "I don't care if Bulma is my weakness! I love her! I always have done and I always will do! I may never have been able to admit it, but I do love her!"  
  
Frieza quickly grew tired and blasted a dark poisonous pink coloured beam of energy straight through the dream version of Bulma, killing her instantly. Vegeta fell to his knees and in full anguish and sorrow he screamed for eternity.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! BULMA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma opened her tear stained eyes as the silver liquid droplets rushed down her pale, shivering face. She looked down at the pale, sweat and tear drenched face of Vegeta and held him right up close against her body, stroking his jet black yet cold, wet and tatty hair.  
  
"Oh Vegeta."  
  
I was only thinking of you  
Hoping you were thinking of me  
Two hearts beating just like   
One against the world, baby  
I am always dreaming of you  
Hoping you are dreaming of me  
I could never live one day without your love  
  
As she stroked his hair, she whispered to him almost silently. Reinforcing the bond of love between them, Bulma seemingly linked telepathically linked with Vegeta and told him exactly what her heart was saying.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's okay Vegeta. I'm here and I won't leave you. I know we both have our ups and huge downs, but I only think of the good times we have. I don't care what anyone else says, about me, about you, and I don't care if you don't love me back and I don't care that even if you do love me, that you'd never tell me, all I know is that I love you. I always have done and I will always continue to love you. Beyond life, beyond death, my love for you will never die. It will last forever, as long as we do."  
  
Now you say you wanna love  
But you don't think you believe it  
Just open up your heart  
And you know you will receive it, oh baby  
Baby don't you ever say this love's not special  
Don't you ever think it's not essential baby  
  
Bulma's words soothed the Prince and he regained control of himself and his plaguing nightmare. Bulma breathed a heavy sigh as Vegeta fell back into a still yet uneasy and unsettling sleep. Finally finding an almost forever lost ability, Bulma smiled a little and continued stroking Vegeta's hair. She then kissed Vegeta lightly on his head and then gently laid her head upon his. As Vegeta turned over, his whispered in his sleep.  
  
"I love you Bulma."  
  
Bulma smiled and cradled Vegeta against her body, giving him her warm, love and affection; to let him know she was his.  
  
"I love you too Vegeta."  
  
I was only thinking of you  
Hoping you were thinking of me  
Two hearts beating just like   
One against the world, baby  
I am always dreaming of you  
Hoping you are dreaming of me  
I could never live one day without your love  
  
I was only  
I was only  
I was only thinking of you  
  
I was only   
I was only  
I was only thinking of you  
  
I was only   
I was only  
I was only thinking of you  
  
I was only   
I was only  
I was only thinking, oh baby 


End file.
